


Best friends and married since childhood

by StuckySituation



Series: "best friends and married since childhood" -verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Requited Unrequited Love, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckySituation/pseuds/StuckySituation
Summary: Inspired by @peterssquill's post in tumblr:"bucky and steve got married on the playground when they were like eight and though neither of them would ever admit it to anyone, even each other, they still consider it official"~♥~ ♥~ ♥~“Natasha, stop trying to set me up with every woman you meet, I’m-”“Too shy? Too scared?”“No, I’m-”“Too busy? You’re mostly retired these days, not a good excuse anymore.” Natasha smirks and then drawls: “Or just too gay?”Steve flushes at that, even if isn’t true -- he’s bisexual, not gay. “Let it go, Nat, I’m not looking for anything. I’m already married, for fuck’s sake.”Clearly not what she expected. “What.”Steve grimaces. He didn’t mean to tell anyone that, ever.“Sorry, can’t talk about it right now!” he says and jumps out of the plane.





	Best friends and married since childhood

**Author's Note:**

> **@peterssquill's post in tumblr:** _"bucky and steve got married on the playground when they were like eight and though neither of them would ever admit it to anyone, even each other, they still consider it official"_
> 
> **Me:** Awh that's so sweet. I want to write a couple of paragraphs for that as a morning writing warm up!
> 
>  
> 
> _1,1k later..._

 

 

“Natasha, stop trying to set me up with every woman you meet, I’m-”

 

“Too shy? Too scared?”

 

“No, I’m-”

 

“Too busy? You’re mostly retired these days, not a good excuse anymore.” Natasha smirks and then drawls: “Or just too gay?”

 

Steve flushes at that, even if isn’t true -- he’s  _ bisexual, _ not gay. “Let it go, Nat, I’m not looking for anything. I’m already  _ married, _ for fuck’s sake.”

 

Clearly not what she expected. “What.”

 

Steve grimaces. He didn’t mean to tell anyone that, ever.

 

“Sorry, can’t talk about it right now!” he says and jumps out of the plane.

 

 

~♥~ ♥~ ♥~

 

 

It feels like  _ everyone  _ is gossiping about Steve’s marriage  _ all the time  _ after Steve and Natasha return from their mission. Nosy bunch of people, the superheroes. It’s basically the number one requirement, since ‘too curious for own good’ or ‘too stupid to not stick nose in others’ business’ is usually how one ends up with the figurative cape.

 

Bucky hates it.

 

Like. Of course it’s okay. He and Steve are probably not as close as they once were. So what if Steve didn’t tell anyone, including Bucky, that he got married? That he has a secret sweetheart? Steve has a right for his privacy -- he has so little of it in this millennium.

 

And. Bucky knows he has been stupid. It’s not like… That thing at the playground when they were eight? It was a  _ silly  _ and  _ childish  _ thing. It wasn’t  _ real.  _ So what if Bucky has secretly considered that wedding real for most of his life? What if he’s hold their wedding vows so close to his heart, believed them so fiercely with all of his soul that Steve actually broke through his conditioning with them?

 

Wanting to believe something so doesn’t make it real.

 

Sam sits down next to him on the couch and offers him a beer. “Stop pouting man, you’re breaking everyone’s hearts.”

 

Bucky can feel his face flushing, but he takes the beer and mutters his thanks.

 

Sam opens his own beer. “You know, as soon as I heard of Steve’s marriage, I thought it was you. I think everyone thought so. But… One look at your face and I knew it wasn’t you. I’m sorry, man.”

 

Bucky shrugs. “That’s life.”

 

“You know, I know this great guy in-”

 

Bucky wants to interrupt him,  _ ‘Uh, no thanks, I’m married’,  _ but then he needs to remind himself that no, he’s not actually, for real, married.

 

He stands up and mutters, “Yeah, maybe. Not now.”

 

 

~♥~ ♥~ ♥~

 

 

First everyone thought that Natasha was trolling, but because Steve can’t lie for shit, it took them two minutes to clock on that holy shit yeah, Steve is really married, and it was someone not in the past.

 

But the problem is, he’s not  _ really  _ really married. He considers so himself, and therefore can’t say otherwise without having to lie about it, but that doesn’t make it actually… real. Or mutual.

 

Since trying to explain to people that Steve’s in a possibly one-sided, unrequited marriage would not go well, Steve’s been doing a lot of biting his tongue, blushing, and avoiding answering questions.

 

While trying to find Bucky. Who’s avoiding him. Shit.

 

 

~♥~ ♥~ ♥~

 

 

Steve finally finds him two days later. Only because Bucky’s tired of hiding from him and putting the inevitable off.

 

Bucky is slouching on their couch when Steve comes back from the gym, fresh from shower and his hair sticking up from rough toweling. 

 

Steve stops in shock and smiles nervously when he notices Bucky. “Uh, hi.”

 

“Hi.”

 

Steve throws the wet towel on top of the armchair. “I’ve been looking for you.”

 

“I’ve been busy,” Bucky says and Steve’s face falls a little at lie. Bucky sighs. “Sorry. I… I needed some time to myself.”

 

“Right.” Steve looks at him with inscrutable expression. “I assume you’ve heard the gossip about my… marriage.” Steve winces at the last word.

 

Bucky swallows and then does his best to summon a supporting smile. “Yeah. That’s great, Stevie. Congrats.”

 

Steve looks like instead of congrats Bucky stuffed his mouth with lemons. “Uh. I wanted to talk with you about it.”

 

Nothing that Bucky would want less. “Okay. Sure.”

 

Steve takes a deep breath. “First of all, I didn’t mean to tell her about it. It… kinda slipped.”

 

Bucky’s stomach drops. So not only Steve has been holding secrets, he is wishing he could still be holding them. “That… sucks. You don’t need to tell me about it if you don’t wanna. I get it. You wanted to keep it private.” It hurts, but… he doesn’t own right to everything about Steve.

 

“No, no, that’s not what I meant. I mean that… Do you remember, uh, we were like kids then, eight or so?”

 

Oh no. Steve wants to bring that up. Bucky corrects himself on his earlier thoughts: there’s nothing that Bucky would want less than talk about Steve’s marriage,  _ except  _ talk about their childhood weddings and have to assure Steve that  _ of course  _ it meant nothing for Bucky.

 

“Uh, yeah. I remember,” Bucky says weakly.

 

“So when Natasha started bugging me again about dating, it kinda… slipped out… I mean, I know we were just kids then, but…”

 

Wait. What. What is Steve saying.

 

Steve takes a deep breath and looks at him straight in the eye, earnest yet so clearly ready for a rejection. “I know it’s silly, and I hope you don’t get creeped out, but I’ve considered it official ever since then. So. She kept bugging me and it just slipped out, because I was starting to get frustrated, and I’m not interested in dating anyone, because, uh…” Steve’s momentum is fading and he rushes through the last words while blushing mad: “Ialreadyconsidermyselfmarriedtoyou.”

 

Bucky stares at him. He can’t have heard it correct.

 

Steve’s shoulders drop. “I know this sounds so weird, I’m sorry, it’s just that-”

 

“No, no, don’t apologize,” Bucky says fast and he can’t stop the grin. “Me too. Yeah. Same.”

 

Bucky feels like glowing, and he must look so ridiculously goofy, but it doesn’t matter, because Steve looks the same as Bucky feels. “Really?”

 

Their second kiss is significantly longer, sweeter, and, ahem, more  _ mature  _ than the one they shared decades ago on altar. And their third kiss happens not decades but seconds after their second kiss.

 

 

~♥~ ♥~ ♥~

 

 

**Sam:** hey man, how you doing? ready to consider that date? i think it would be good for you

 

**Bucky:** i can’t

 

**Bucky:** i’m married

 

**Sam:** uuuuuh barnacles… i hope you’re joking…

 

**Bucky:** wingston it’s me, steve’s married to me!!!

 

**Sam:** wait what how??

 

**Bucky:** we got married when we were eight but i didn’t think he thought it was official

 

**Sam:** oh my god

 

**Sam:** that is so cheesy

 

**Sam:** i’m throwing up, the sweetness of it is making me ill

 

**Sam:** BUT CONGRATS MAN I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [(Link to the original post)](https://stuckysituation.tumblr.com/post/182998525894/bucky-and-steve-got-married-on-the-playground-when)  
> (Part 2 of the series is just a bunch of sweet, fluffy drabbles and snippets written in this 'verse, if you didn't get enough fluff already :D)


End file.
